Reality Check
by Gwyneth Alice
Summary: A rude, conceited girl living in her own world is brought back to reality by the Doctor... literally.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, the idea came to me when I was trying to think of a Doctor Who fanfiction to write, and I liked it. I told myself that I would not write another OC fanfic because the OC would be too much of a self-insert, but.. well, you'll see why I don't consider this OC a self-insert as you read the story. I know this chapter's really short, but I'll have another one up tomorrow; this was just sort of an introduction (the opening theme to Doctor Who would fit well after this chapter, basically). As I said, not much yet, but any thoughts you have so far would be appreciated. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"And the winner, of this year's prestigious Student of the Year award, is,"<p>

Gianna crossed her fingers, as did all of her friends. Gianna knew it was unnecessary, though. She knew there was no possible way she couldn't win this award.

"Gianna Braxton!"

Gianna grinned to herself as the others around her said "Congrats Gigi!" She stood up and took a long detour to the front of the auditorium, just to see and hear everybody's adoration for her.

As she began to make her way down the center aisle, she was startled to see a man run onto the stage. Everybody else, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Gianna!" He yelled. Gianna couldn't make out his features, because before she had the opportunity to, everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Code Red, SR9! Repeat, Red, SR9!"<p>

A man in a white lab coat ran to the bed on which she lay, and studied her features. "She's startled. Something startled her."

"But how is that possible?"

The man shook his head. "Mandra, put her back under sedation."

"Yes, sir."

The man held down the girl's arms while the mask was placed over her face. As she began to calm down, he whispered, "Don't fret, dear. You'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have the next one up, but it should be within the next few days. Please continue to leave reviews, and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Gianna opened her eyes. Everyone was still cheering for her, but the man was gone.<p>

Just something in your eye, Gianna told herself. It was so odd, though. She saw him for a split second, then everything, _everything_ around her just vanished. Then she opened her eyes, and it was as if nothing had happened.

Gianna realized that at this point she was now stopped in the middle of the aisle. The cheering hadn't ceased, so Gianna continued to the front.

The principal, whose name Gianna never bothered to remember, handed her a plaque, and Gianna continued to the podium. She smiled at the cheering crowd, and briefly basked in their love.

"Thank you." She said loudly into the microphone. "Thank you.

"I can't help recalling that this is my fourth year winning this prestigious award. Since I came to this school in seventh grade, I have given rebirth to so many of the extracurricular programs including, but not limited to: cheerleading, debate club, tennis, and so many others. I couldn't have done it without the inspiring, empowering lessons my teachers taught me, or my encouraging friends, who have stood by me every step of the way."

Everybody cheered. Gianna chuckled slightly at the fact that the entire assembly believed this lie.

"I would not have been able to accomplish any of these magnificent feats on my own, so I thank the student body and the staff for their loving support."

Cheers erupted from the assembly again. Gianna let out another small laugh. Such fools, she thought, believing that she ever needed their help.

"I have nothing more to say except thank you, and have a wonderful summer!"

The loudest cheers of the entire afternoon ensued, and Gianna exited the stage. As she walked down the aisle, the final bell rang overhead. Students rushed from their seats to the door, leaving a few feet of extra space around Gianna at all times.

"Congrats, Gia!" Someone exclaimed from behind her. Gianna turned around to see Rita, a somewhat pretty girl, running toward her. Gianna knew her as one of the babblers in the chemistry club.

"Congrats on your award!" She said once she reached Gianna.

"Thanks." Gianna said coolly, continuing to exit the auditorium.

"It's so amazing that you've won that award. That makes you such an influential student in our school."

"Wasn't that already pretty obvious?" Gianna responded in the same tone.

Rita hesitated. "Well, um, still, nothing proves it more like a big gold plague!"

"It's not even that big." Gianna muttered as she pushed past others to get to the bus. "Plus," she turned again to Rita, "I have three others. I think it's already been proven how great a person I am."

Rita was either oblivious to Gianna's rudeness, or simply chose to excuse it. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks." Gianna walked up the bus steps, and turned to Rita. "Have a nice summer."

Rita nodded as Gianna turned to walk to the back of the bus. Girls cheered for her while attractive guys gave her interested grins. Gianna was having a good day. Well, as good as any other day.

She sat down in the back of the bus, and checked her phone for new messages. Her screen read "139 New Messages", to which she grinned.

"I don't suppose you're planning to respond to all of those."

Gianna's head jerked up. She turned to her side to see the same man from before sitting next to her. She now could study his features; he had dark hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a tweed jacket and a silly-looking bowtie.

"I don't usually respond to any of them." She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I get about 375 a day, on average."

"You're quite the celebrity here."

"Yes." Gianna answered. "Now," she began, turning to the man, "I have to ask you why a grown man is sitting in my seat on a high school bus."

The man smiled. "Oh, I just needed a ride. And someone to talk to. You willing to listen?"

"No." She said coldly as soon as he cut off. "Get out of my seat."

"Well, it's not as though anyone else is going to come sit with you." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "You know they don't want to."

Gianna, taken aback, scoffed. "They just know they're too far below me to even consider sitting with me."

"Or, they feel threatened."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"And is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Gianna stared at the man incredulously. As the bus started to move, Gianna still couldn't shake off the realization that he may be right.

"You don't know anything." She finally said. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

"Um, not technically."

"Ew. So you've been stalking me?"

"No, no. Not in that sort of way. I just happen to know a lot about you."

"Like what?"

"Like, how you always get your way. How nothing bad ever happens to you. How you're living every teenage girl's dream, because that's what it all is."

Gianna stared at him. "What was that last thing you said?"

The man ignored her comment. "We need to go somewhere else to talk."

"Talk? I never said I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you're going to have to eventually. And I'll be back, so don't be worried about that."

"What?" Gianna was extremely confused. Suddenly, the bus jolted, sending Gianna's focus to the bus driver.

When she realized it was just a pothole, she turned back to the man, only to discover that he was gone. She groaned and leaned back in her seat, pulling her phone out to read her texts.

The bus dropped Gianna off at her house a few minutes before five o'clock. Gianna could actually smell lasagna and garlic bread as the scent wafted through the air to her bus stop. She waved for the bus driver to leave, and she slowly walked up her driveway, enjoying the scent of her dinner.

"Hello, sweetheart." Gianna's mother cooed as Gianna walked inside. "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Your father should be home around then too."

Gianna nodded, and began walking upstairs to her room. When she opened her bedroom door, she was surprised - though not entirely - to see the man sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

"Oh, I do suppose this looks a bit awkward." The man said, looking down at where he was sitting.

"Answer my question!"

"Oh." He said simply. "Well, I did say I needed to talk to you, and there is nobody around listening, so now's the time to talk."

"I said that I didn't want to talk to you."

"Well, that sucks for you, doesn't it?" The man pulled her over to sit on the bed next to him. "Sorry, by the way. There's no where else to sit."

"Just wait a minute." Gianna said. "I think I have some chairs in my closet."

Gianna stood up and walked into her closet. It was a large walk-in closet, large enough for two friends to sit comfortably and converse. Gianna of course was not going to let that man in here with her, however.

She sat down on the floor and began crawling underneath her clothes. There was a secret door somewhere back here, Gianna recalled, that took her into the next room. From there, she could go downstairs and report to her mom that someone had broken into the house.

She began feeling against the wall for a small knob. When she finally found it, she pulled on it and let the door drop. She began crawling to the hole.

"Can I come, too?"

Gianna fumed. She turned around to see the man, on his hands and knees, behind her, waiting to see where he should follow her.

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Hey, we'd all be past this if you'd stop trying to run away."

Gianna sighed as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her pants. She marched past the man into her bedroom, and sat on the floor, arms crossed.

The man returned to his original spot on the bed. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Alright. I'm Gigi, or Gia."

"Does Gianna work? It sounds better, anyway." The Doctor said.

Gianna's eyes widened slightly, but she convinced herself that she shouldn't be surprised anymore. This man had already managed to find her thrice, and somehow managed to convince her that he knew enough about her to finally get to talking to her. Gianna would know what not to say; she knew how to handle this sort of situation.

"Anyway, as I said, I'm the Doctor," he began, "and I've come to get you out of here."

Gianna's expression remained impassive, though she began to panic slightly inside. "What makes you think I'll be willing to go?"

"When you find out what your life really is, then you'll want to leave."

"And why is that?"

The Doctor hesitated, searching her eyes. "Oh, they've really messed you up, haven't they?"

Gianna stared at him, unsure of what to think.

"Making you think that you're better than everyone else, that everything has to go your way, all for a silly-"

"Where is this going?" Gianna finally interjected. "Why am I so messed up?"

The Doctor sighed, and looked up at her once again. "Your life, it isn't real. It's all in your mind. It's all an illusion."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Gianna questioned immediately, unsure of how else to respond.

The Doctor breathed, preparing the next part of his speech. "Have you ever noticed how everything goes your way? How you always know the answers to all of your test answers without studying, how you can just ask for something and it's yours, how everybody in the student body of your school adores you?"

"Yeah. That's just my life."

The Doctor shook his head. "That's not your life. The life you've been living has been a figment of your imagination, literally."

Gianna didn't understand, so the Doctor proceeded. "Things aren't supposed to always go your way. Bad things happen. When everything is absolutely perfect with absolutely nothing wrong with it, it makes some people question its authenticity, don't you think?"

Gianna frowned. "Are you trying to convince me that just because things go my way means that my life isn't real?"

"It's certainly a curious situation, wouldn't you say?" The Doctor looked at her. "What bad things have happened to you today?"

Gianna thought for a moment, while the Doctor rambled, "It could be something as simple as a mustard stain on your shirt or getting a question wrong on a quiz, or something as major as-"

Gianna shook her head. "I can't think of anything."

"In the last week?"

Gianna didn't say anything.

"The last month?"

Gianna started to feel nervous. She became scared that this man may be right. Was her life really too perfect?

Suddenly, life started to black out once again. She started to mumble the Doctor's name, but everything had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Gianna opened her eyes, to find everything was the same, except the Doctor had moved to her side. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.<p>

"You blacked out for a few seconds." He said. "When you feel a strong, unfamiliar emotion, you black out, back to the real world. They sedate you right before you properly wake up."

"So, when you startled me this afternoon at the assembly, it was because-"

"Because you aren't used to that emotion." The Doctor stood up. "It's mostly because you aren't expecting it, because you know everything else that's going to happen in your life."

"So you're basically intruding my life, just to tell me it isn't real?"

"But it's wrong, what they did to you." He stood up and gripped her shoulders, pulling her to her bedroom mirror. "This isn't even how you look in reality."

Gianna looked at her reflection. She looked absolutely gorgeous - long, straight blonde hair; sparkling blue eyes; a smooth, rounded face; perfectly sized body: she was the envy of every girl in her school. Is it all too good to be true?

The Doctor cleared his throat, alerting Gianna that he had more to say. She turned around to listen.

"When you were seven months old, your parents were killed in a plane crash. You were taken into care by your grandmother, who died three months later of a heart attack. You were adopted by a family closely tied to the government, and somehow at the age of five you ended up being tested on by their doctors. They saw that you were a healthy, smart child, that had capabilities for bigger, 'better' things.

"So, they took you. Your adoptive parents didn't seem to care, so they brought you here, and scientists put you under sedation while they spent the next twelve years enhancing your mind. They ran a sort of program on your mind that allowed you to live a normal life, which they could use to subliminally give you information you'd need to know when they finished enhancing your mind. Little did they know that the software was faulty, and that since your mind is so brilliant, you had the power to have everything go your way."

"But why do they want me?" Gianna asked. "What makes my mind special?"

"They needed a child with a brilliant mind at that young age so they could develop and enhance it more. They want to use you as some sort of weapon."

"Why?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know. As I was reading your files, something tracked my presence and blocked it."

Gianna stared at the floor for a few minutes. She had difficulty comprehending all the things the Doctor was telling her.

She looked up at him. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well," the Doctor started, walking to the corner, "first I need to take care of something."

"What?" Gianna asked.

The Doctor smiled as he vanished from the room. Gianna ran to the corner where he had been standing, and started waving her hands in the air, as if she could stop his molecules from completely leaving her room. She was left there standing in the corner, unsure of what to do next.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "I'll be down for dinner in a minute, Mom." Gianna called.

The door opened, and the Doctor walked into her room. "You won't be needing dinner where we're going."

The Doctor grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into the center of the room. "Now, in order to get you back to the real world, I need to do something that you would _never_ expect."

Gianna looked scared. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing bad." The Doctor assured. "Just something, um, rather…"

The Doctor didn't finish. He instead lifted his arm up and swung his arm to slap her. She blacked out rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Gianna. You'll be alright in a minute."<p>

Gianna stopped flailing in her bed and opened her eyes; she immediately shut them to prevent the bright lights from burning her eyes. The Doctor helped sit her up in bed, and after she was leaning against some pillows, she dared open her eyes again.

"Why did you hit me?" She immediately questioned.

"Strong, unfamiliar emotion, remember?" The Doctor said. "I didn't even hit you! I just made it seem as though I would."

Gianna rubbed her cheek, forgetting that it had happened in her mind. She looked around the room she was in. She was sitting in an uncomfortable bed in the middle of a large room full of scientific supplies. The word scientific is used because Gianna couldn't tell if things were strictly medical or not. There were several lab tables set up, and a few desks with computers on them. There were no other people in the room other than her and the Doctor, who looked exactly as he did in her mind.

"We only have a few more minutes until the doctors get back." The Doctor said. "Come on; let's get you out of bed."

"You know, I never actually agreed to leaving." Gianna complained as she swung her legs over to step onto the floor. As her feet touched the cold floor, she collapsed.

The Doctor quickly rushed to the other end of the room, and wheeled over to her a wheelchair. "You haven't walked in this body in over ten years; it's going to take some getting used to."

The Doctor helped her into the wheelchair, and began wheeling her down the hall. As she was wheeled over the threshold, the Doctor grabbed a folder of papers next to the door and handed them to Gianna.

"There's your basic information. Your real name,"

"My real name?"

"Yes, your real name. Your name is not Gianna Braxton; that's the name you had in your mind." The Doctor informed her.

Gianna sighed while the Doctor continued. "In there's your real name, your parents' names, information about you when you came to the research center, et cetera. You're gonna have to wait until we get to the TARDIS to see how you look, however."

"TARDIS?"

"Oh, right. TARDIS: stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, it's my time machine; I'm a Time Lord that travels in time and space in my TARDIS."

Gianna's head was spinning so much from this information, that she hadn't even realized how mad all of this sounded.

An alarm began to sound overhead, and the Doctor pushed her faster. "I don't know why I parked the TARDIS near this entrance; there was probably an emergency exit closer to the room you were in."

"Intruder alert! Subject 847 abducted by a man in a bowtie!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he pushed the wheelchair into an elevator, and quickly pressed the button for the main floor.

"It's parked near the back entrance, which is pretty close to this elevator." The Doctor mumbled to Gianna.

"My real name is Clara?" Gianna exclaimed, appalled. "Clara Hopkins?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose so." The Doctor said, reading the information over her shoulder.

"But that's a horrible name, Clara!"

Before the Doctor could argue, the elevator stopped, and the lights flickered off. "Intruder located in Elevator 3C, Floor 8." The same monotonous voice droned over the intercom.

Without saying anything, the Doctor took something long and thin from his pocket; he pressed a button on it, causing it to glow green on its tip, and started running it across the panel beneath the elevator buttons. A moment later, the panel came off, and the Doctor began fiddling with some wires.

"What is that?" Gianna asked.

"A sonic screwdriver." The Doctor answered. "It does loads of things for you, and is quite helpful in situations like these."

The Doctor pressed something within the elevator panel, causing the lights to turn back on. The elevator started to move faster than it had before, causing Gianna to tightly grip the arm rests of her wheelchair.

"It's moving a bit fast, isn't it?" She questioned.

"Yes." The Doctor answered. "I programmed it that way."

Gianna shut her eyes as the heart-racing ride continued. A short moment later, it hit something beneath them, causing Gianna to lurch slightly in her wheelchair.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor said quickly as he pushed her wheelchair out of the elevator to a side door. Gianna noticed the surprised looks on the faces of those that were in the main lobby as she flew past them.

They quickly pushed out the door at top speed until the reached the end of the pavement. "Sorry, but this is where you'll have to walk." The Doctor informed her.

He helped her out of the wheelchair and supported her as she took her first steps in over ten years. They were small and slow, but the TARDIS was only parked a few feet into the grass. The Doctor pushed open the door just as a dozen men with guns burst from the facility doors.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" The one in front shouted.

"Oh, go ahead." The Doctor smiled. "It won't be bothering me."

In two short seconds, the Doctor had lifted Gianna up, thrown her as gently as he could onto the TARDIS floor, and slammed the doors shut. He could hear the men shooting at his TARDIS.

"Sorry, dear." The Doctor said affectionately, patting the wall. He turned to Gianna, who was still on the floor, with her knees against her chest.

"They can't get in. It's locked, and I've got the shields on."

Gianna gripped the railing and stood up. "I'd be more afraid of the man and his crazy box thing that just abducted me from a hospital." Gianna motioned to the TARDIS interior. "I don't even understand this thing! It was a blue box when we were outside."

"Many people use the phrase 'bigger on the inside'." The Doctor said, running to the center console. He began to pull several levers on the console.

"So we're leaving here?" Gianna asked, taking small steps to the console.

"Well, it isn't a very idea to go back out there while they're shooting at us." The Doctor turned something on the console. "We'll be back, though, eventually. I'm still not completely sure why they've been using you."

"So you took me from this place without even knowing why you should?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I was tipped off by a friend. She wouldn't tell me _why _I had to take you, just that I should. She doesn't like giving out 'spoilers'."

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

The Doctor spluttered for a moment, before hastily saying, "That isn't any of your business right now."

"Can't imagine somebody like you having a girlfriend, to be honest." Gianna muttered.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed. "See, you've been in your own little world for far too long, Clara. You grew up believing everybody was beneath you, and that everything had to go your way." The Doctor paused for breath. "Well, I'm going to show you the error of your ways."

"You called me Clara. Never do that again, Doctor." Gianna said, ignoring everything else the Doctor had just told her.

"Clara, as long as you're with me, you're going to be referred to by your real, proper name. I'd get used to it, if I were you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please continue to leave reviews; I always appreciate them. Can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up; I have a lot of tennis practice in the next few weeks, and a trip this weekend, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"But Clara is a horrible name!" Gianna protested, not realizing how infantile she was acting.

"Clara's a lovely name!" The Doctor said, throwing his hands in the air. "There's nothing wrong with that name. You're being immature, Clara."

"My name is Gia, or Gigi, or-"

"See? You can't even decide what you _want_ your name to be!" The Doctor turned to her. "Now, I'm not going to force you to accept that your name really is Clara. If you want to believe your name is Gianna, then go ahead. But I'm letting you know ahead of time that you will be addressed as Clara by me as long as you are traveling with me. Understand?"

"I think what's more important are the things I don't understand." Gianna said after a slight hesitation, evading his question.

"Alright then." The Doctor leaned against the console. "What questions do you have for me?"

Gianna paused for a moment, now unsure of what to ask. "This box, thing, this TURDIS or-"

"TARDIS." The Doctor corrected.

"Yes, this TARDIS thing." Gianna continued. "How exactly is it bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? The outside's just a blue box."

"Ah, but you see, it is dimensionally transcendental. What you're standing in is basically a different dimension than what you were standing in before."

Gianna shook her head, unsure of what to think. "How did you get into my mind?"

"Oh, Time Lords have powerful mental abilities; it was fairly easy to get in there from behind a curtain or something."

"And, this friend, how does she know that you needed to come take me from that hospital?"

"She's from my future. We meet at different points in time. It's all a bit complicated, but she told me when I last visited her that I would need to find you, and get you to, um, change, and then we can go do whatever she needs me to do."

"Change? Change what?"

The Doctor sighed. "I need to get you used to living in this world, because you aren't going back to that other one."

"And how are you going to do that?" Gianna asked.

"With a few trips, of course!" The Doctor spun around and pressed a few more buttons on the console before turning back to Gianna. "So, where would you like to go?"

Gianna stared at the Doctor for a moment, before finally asking, "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"You told me that I'm _so_ messed up, because I got everything I ever wanted for the past ten years. Why are you letting choose where to go?"

"It's what I ask a lot of my first-time passengers." The Doctor walked around the console to her. "And who knows? Maybe there will be a little… lesson you can learn?

Gianna sighed, becoming annoyed at the Doctor. "Fine. You get to 'teach me a lesson' by taking me wherever I want to go. Fine. Because that'll definitely teach me something by getting my way _once again_." Her voice dripped with bitter sarcasm. She still didn't fully understand the situation she was trapped in, and she already wanted to go back to her old life, even if it was a figment of her imagination.

"You're right!" The Doctor gave her a small grin. "You're catching on quickly."

"Ugh!" Gianna yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I want off of this thing NOW!"

The Doctor could tell she was getting annoyed. He clapped his hands and said, "Well, before we can go anywhere, you need to change. Your clothes, I mean." He pointed to her hospital attire: a thin, ugly green hospital gown and orange identification bracelets.

"Alright. I'll change." Gianna said quietly, her anger beginning to get under wraps. "Where do I go to do so?"

"The TARDIS'll lead you. She should have a room set up for you with some clothes in the wardrobe. If nothing in there fits your fancy, then the rest of the TARDIS wardrobe isn't far from the bedrooms."

Gianna started walking quickly down from the console to the corridor. She followed it until she reached the end, branching off into two more corridors. As she debated which direction she should go, she felt a voice breathe "left" into her ear. She shook slightly at the odd sensation, and looked over her shoulder to see nobody there.

As she followed the left corridor, she wondered how the machine could possibly be doing that. The Doctor had to have been right; there was nobody else on the ship but him, the voice was definitely that of a woman's, and Gianna never believed in ghosts. Must be a pretty advanced machine, Gianna thought.

After walking what felt like miles, she finally reached a set of doors. One of them opened for her, and she walked in. She gasped at what she saw inside.

It was exactly identical to her old bedroom. Same carpet, same furniture, same comforter, same posters. Her room even _smelled _the same, like that of her vanilla perfume, and the weird deodorizing spray her mother used around the house.

Oh my word, my parents, she thought. She'd never see them again. But they weren't technically real in the first place, unless they were modeled after her real parents. Her _real_ parents, though, had been dead most of her life; her adoptive parents didn't even care enough to keep her, so they sacrificed her for a government project.

Gianna found herself in tears. She quickly wiped them from her face and began looking in her closet. Unlike the rest of the room, the clothes were unlike that of the ones in her mind. She wondered about this as she selected her outfit, a dark purple blouse with gray jeans and black flats.

Curious to see how identical this room was to her previous, she knelt down and crawled on the floor, and felt against the wall. Yes, the secret door was still there. But where would it lead this time?

She pulled the door down and squeezed herself into the hole. This had provided plenty of room for her as a child, but now a 5'9, almost 16-year-old girl, it would fare more difficult to make it through. Nonetheless, Gianna managed to push herself through the small space to the other end, about ten feet from her room.

She pushed hard against the door, and it fell open. She pulled herself through the opening, onto the cold floor. She stood up and brushed herself off, and found that she had ended up at the end of the corridor nearest the console.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully from the console. "It looks as though you're finally finished."

"Yes, it appears so." Gianna mumbled.

"So where would you like to go?"

"Um, I don't know yet."

"Well," the Doctor flipped a switch, "you were given a basic history program, weren't you? Who were known for flying the first airplane?"

"The Wright Brothers." Gianna answered.

"Good. Would you like to go see them?"

"Not really." Gianna walked up the console steps. "Planes aren't that interesting."

"Hmm. Maybe some other day." The Doctor pulled something on the console. "What kind of things are you interested in, then?"

Gianna shrugged her shoulders.

"What sort of music do you like?"

"Uh, Doris Andrews, Karter Macdonald, The Street Kids,"

"So obviously people created in your mind." The Doctor interrupted. "A brilliant one at that, creating all of these things to outlast the lousy program they gave you. Um, what about The Beatles?"

"The who?"

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "It's only early 23rd century Earth! You should all still know who The Beatles were!"

"Um, the name sort of rings a bell, but,"

"Oh, you know," The Doctor started, "how yesterday... um, that bloke Jojo picked up rice... on that lane... with the strawberries, and, um,"

Gianna giggled. "Yes, I remember who they are now."

The Doctor smiled, too. "Oh, look who just made Miss Fussy-pants laugh." He poked her nose, and she quickly pushed his hand away.

"I was laughing at the fact that you were stupid enough to mess up all their lyrics." Gianna said rudely. "I listened to them when I was younger, but I grew out of them. I'm not much into classical music anymore."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "You can't grow out of The Beatles."

"I think I know where I want to go, Doctor." Gianna said as he finished his mumbling.

The Doctor reverted back to his original spot behind the console, ready to navigate the TARDIS. "Where would you like to go?"

"New York Fashion Week in autumn, 2156." Gianna said, growing excited at the thought. "There was this designer, Alexandra Tutrelli, whose entire set was absolutely beautiful and inspired my own wardrobe back at home. It was the only year she contributed designs, and I really admire her abilities, so I'd love to be able to at least see her work on stage at that Fashion Week."

"Ah, Fashion Week." The Doctor began pressing buttons on the console. "I went to one once; I think the year was 2019." He smiled. "I remember it well; a very lovely designer told me that I had a nice bowtie."

"Your bowtie is weird." Gianna said, leaning against the railing.

He straightened it. "My bowtie is cool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I promise I'll make things more interesting next time.. whenever that may be. It should be soon, though; hopefully within the next week. Until then, leave a review! Maybe, please... I do love getting those. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter; I'll have a new one up as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
